


I do

by Signe_chan



Series: I'm on my way [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: It had been a decidedly middling day when Jack proposed.





	I do

T-135 days. 

Jack proposed. 

It had been a decidedly middling day. 

Eric had made a few pies, skyped his mother, and looked through job vacancies. The job hunting bit had left him feeling down, as usual. The things he could do he didn’t want to and the things he wanted to do he wasn’t qualified for. 

Jack had made noises about him going back to college but Eric genuinely wasn’t sure he wanted to. A community college, maybe. To study business. But it sounded so soul crushing. Which meant it probably wasn’t what he really wanted. 

Michael got home from school at the usual time and he and Eric spent some time going over his homework then cooking dinner. Michael seemed to find it easier to talk to Eric while he was slicing vegetables and didn’t have to look Eric in the eye. 

Jack came home. They all ate together. Jack and Michael played some basketball in the back yard, which worked because they were both equally bad at it. 

Michael went upstairs and Eric and Jack curled up on the sofa. They watched a nature documentary and talked about their day, Eric settled in the curl of Jack’s arms. They had the talk again about how Jack didn’t really mind if Eric wanted to wait for a while until going back to work and Eric did. 

Michael came through, got himself a glass of milk, hugged them both goodnight. 

Eric started making noises about going to bed. About how tired Jack must be after a long day of work. About the new recipe he was thinking of trying tomorrow and maybe Jack could take the pies he’d baked today in for the back office staff since they’d been working so hard. 

Jack proposed. 

“What?” Eric asked, suddenly frozen in place, like his life had been jolted off the rails. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack was blushing, looking down at his shoes. “It’s probably too much, too soon. I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be sorry,” Eric rushed out. His hands were shaking so he jammed them between his thighs. Tried to press them into calmness. “I just… are you sure, Jack?” 

“Yes,” Jack said. “I’ve thought about it a lot, Eric. I want to marry you. I know we’ve only been back together for six months but… I want this forever. You and me. I understand if you want to wait longer. You’ve been hurt before, I know. But I’m 100% in, Eric. I want you. I want us to be a family. If you want to wait…” 

“No,” Eric interrupted. “No, I don’t want to wait. I mean, goodness, I’m making such a mess of this. Yes, Jack. Yes. I want to marry you. I want to be your husband.” 

The smile on Jack’s face made the entire world light up. Made the half-panicked thoughts about how Eric was going to explain this to his mom fade back and he was here, now, in this moment with Jack. Jack who loved him. Jack who wanted them to build a life together. Jack who didn’t care that Eric baked too much and didn’t look hard enough for a job but who loved him. 

Jack who was genuinely the best thing to ever happen to him. 

He laughed and stepped forward. Jack stood to meet him half way, pulling Eric into his arms. Pulling Eric clear up off his feet and spinning him as Eric shrieked. 

They were engaged. They were going to get married. 

Eric could hardly believe how happy he was. 

 

T-97 days. 

“Eric, I think we should hire a wedding planner.” 

“We don’t need to,” Eric said, not looking up from the binder. “I’m not working, sweetheart. I might as well be good for something.” 

“You’re good for a lot of things,” Jack was pressing up behind him now and Eric couldn’t help but be distracted. Couldn’t help but let the binder fall to the table, open on yet another wedding venue that was booked out through the next three years. 

He did not want to wait three years to be married to Jack. 

“I just want it all to be perfect,” Eric sighed, leaning back into Jack. “It’s such a big thing…” 

“It will be perfect.” 

Eric snorted. “Easy for you to say. But I can’t even find a good venue on short notice and there’s the guest list and suits and cake and color schemes and there’s the meal and…” 

Eric stopped when Jack stepped back. He turned when Jack’s hands guided him and found himself receiving a soft kiss. He smiled into it, let himself relax. 

“It’s going to be perfect,” Jack said softly, against Eric’s lips. “Because I’m marrying you and, Eric, that’s everything.” 

Eric blushed. Tipped forward to bury his face in Jack’s shoulder. It was everything for him, too. That’s why he needed to make this perfect. He needed to get this right. “I just want it to be good for you.” 

“It will be,” Jack said, confidently. “Whatever we do, it’ll be good for me.” 

“But…” 

“I don’t need a color scheme. I don’t care about the guest list, as long as our parents and Michael are there. The old Samwell crew too, I guess, since they helped this happen. I’d marry you tomorrow in a room in city hall. I will, if that’s what you want.” 

“But if I can just make everything perfect…” 

“Eric, when you married Steve, you had all this, right? I’ve seen the photos. You had the chapel and doves and a little hoard of flower girls?” 

“Yes,” Eric admitted, though he wasn’t sure where this was going. Did Jack want doves too? He hadn’t been going to because they’d been a nightmare. The whole day had been, in fact. One big rush to make sure everything went according to plan. 

“And when things went bad, did any of that stop it?” 

“…no.” 

“Exactly. All of this is window dressing, Eric. And I get that you don’t want to get married in city hall wearing hockey shirts, but I genuinely wouldn’t care as long as you’re the one there with me. That’s what this is about. You and me, there with each other. For the rest of our lives. Do you understand, Eric?” 

“Yes,” Eric said, surprised to find his voice so wobbly. He reached up and dabbed at his eyes which were, inexplicably, damp. “But we’re not getting married in hockey jerseys. I like you too much in a suit.” 

Jack laughed. Pulled him in close and Eric went, sobbing a little into Jack’s shoulder. 

They’d hire someone. He’d let go of it a little. It’d be okay. He didn’t need the expensive venue or the pomp and ceremony, not really. Jack was right, he’d done that before and it hadn’t helped. He needed Jack. He needed his Mom and Coach there behind him. He needed Michael. That would be enough. 

 

T-53 days.

“So, what are we talking about?” Michael asked, digging into his ice cream. “I mean, whatever it is, if it gets me ice cream then I’m in but…” 

Eric smiled, pushing the frozen yogurt in his own bowl around a little. He’d been thinking a lot over the last few weeks about how and when to say this but coming up on a blank. He’d probably have dithered for a few more weeks but Jack had been gently pushing in that way he did. 

“It’s about the wedding.” 

“Oh,” Michael said. “Is this, like, you seeking my blessing or something? Because I’ve gotta tell you dad, yes, I’m very cool with you marrying a NHL legend. That’s fine by me.” 

Eric laughed, shaking his head. One of the genuine joys of this strange new life they’d found together was how well Michael and Jack seemed to get on. He hadn’t doubted for a moment that Michael would be okay with them getting married. Since they’d all moved in, he hadn’t mentioned Steve once. 

“No, I know you like Jack.” 

“Then what? Did I miss a suit fitting or something?” 

“No.” Eric took a deep breath, the better to get it out quickly. “I’d like you to be my best man.” 

A pause. “Dad?” 

“You don’t have to. I know it’s a little weird and you wouldn’t have to do anything but stand with me at the alter. But I’ve been thinking a lot about it, about who I can ask, and you’re the most important person in my life, Michael. Of course I want you there with me. Of course what you think matters, I wouldn’t be marrying Jack if you didn’t like him too. I just…” 

“Yes, Dad. Yeah, I’ll do it.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Michael said to his ice cream. He was blushing but he looked pleased. “I mean, thanks. Yeah. I want to be there with you too. Both of you. I’m really… things have been so much better and I think Jack’s really good for you. For us. And I’m glad we’re going to be a family.” 

“Me too,” Eric said, smiling. A tear was threatening but he willed it back. If he started then Michael would probably start and they’d never get anything done. “Thank you. Can I give you a hug?” 

“Yeah,” Michael said, and Eric made his way round the table to do just that. 

 

T-31 days. 

“Sweetpea, you’re being ridiculous.” 

“I am not,” Jack said, frowning like he knew he was being just a little bit ridiculous. 

“You don’t need to change your name. I will. It’s really not a big deal.” 

“It is to me,” Jack said. Firm. His ‘don’t argue with me, I’m the captain’ voice. Luckily, Eric was more than a little immune to it. 

“Honey, you have a professional reputation. Your name means something bigger than you. You can’t just go around changing it. Me, though, what does it matter if I’m Eric Bittle or Eric Zimmermann?” 

“Is that what Steve told you?” 

Eric stopped. 

He hadn’t thought about that. But, yes. It was what Steve had told him. Steve had a business. Money. Contacts. He traded on his name and he deserved his name and who even was Eric Bittle, after all? Why did his name matter most? 

By the way Jack was smiling, he knew he was right. Damnit, Eric hated how they kept stumbling over his first marriage like this. The ideas Steve had put in him. It was getting better now Eric was seeing a therapist but…

“Okay, so it was Steve’s argument. That doesn’t make it bad. Why should I get to keep my name?” 

“Because it’s yours. Why should you have to give it up? I can still use Zimmermann professionally but, Eric, I want to be part of your family. I want this. All my life I’ve been a Zimmermann and, don’t misunderstand, I love my family. I wouldn’t change them. But that name, Zimmermann, it carries a lot of weight. A lot of expectation. Jack Zimmermann has to be a lot of things to a lot of people, some of them contradictory. But Jack Bittle, all he has to do is be your husband. All he has to do it love you, and be a family with you and your son. Doesn’t it make sense that I’d want to be him.” 

“You don’t need to take my name for that.” 

“But I want to. I want the entire world to know how proud I am that I’m going to be your husband.” 

Eric flushed. There was a little part of him that loved the idea. The part that used to argue with Steve before giving in. Jack Bittle. Jack and Eric Bittle. Michael Bittle, if he wanted. He still had Steve’s name but maybe…

But it was too much. It was selfish to expect that. He shouldn’t…

Only it wasn’t for him and he wasn’t expecting it, Jack was asking. Jack was looking at him like all he wanted in the world was for Eric to say yes to this. For Eric to give Jack his name. 

Really, there was no way he was going to say no. 

“Okay then. Jack and Eric Bittle.” 

“I love it.” 

 

T-2 days. 

Eric wouldn’t be so worried but this was the first time he was going to see Bob and Alicia since he and Jack got back together. 

They’d skyped, of course, and they’d always seemed glad to see Eric. Glad to meet Michael, who’d been typically reluctant and a little in awe of Bob in a way he’d got over being in awe of Jack. But it was easier to hide over Skype. Eric was a master of it. You pasted on a smile for the duration of a call and under the desk you were clenching your fists. 

But Jack had a session he couldn’t get away from so it was Eric waiting at arrivals. Eric clenching his fist and breathing and hoping this all came out okay. 

Then they were there. He saw them and waved, waited until Alicia waved back. Bit his lip. 

It took almost no time for them to be there and he wasn’t sure what he’d expected but suddenly being in the middle of a hug wasn’t it. He returned it as best he could as Alicia laughed and Bob squeezed him and it’d been so long since he’d seen them. He couldn’t believe they were still so happy to see him. 

“Hey,” he said as they pulled back. “Car’s not far. Let’s get you to your hotel.” 

“Oh Eric,” Alicia said, and Eric was shocked to see tears in the corner of her eyes. “Just… just give us a second. You don’t know how glad we both are to see you. We didn’t think this was going to happen.” 

Eric couldn’t help but blush. “Well, it’s all a little soon but…” 

“Soon?” Bob laughed. “We were expecting this years ago. Then suddenly Jack was moving and you weren’t. But… look, I know it’s not my place to bring that up. We’re just glad you’ve both finally found each other again. Let’s head to the car.” 

“But I thought…” Eric started, catching himself and stopping before he said anything incriminating. Alicia and Bob were both looking at him now and he’d have to finish the thought. “I thought you wouldn’t approve of me. Not with the way I treat Jack. You’re right, this should have been years ago. I should…” 

“Eric,” Alicia said, softly. “One of the few things I know for sure is you can’t change the past. Trying just leads to madness. Jack’s found you. He’s happy. We’re happy for you both. Can we leave it there?” 

Eric nodded. Yes, they could leave it there. He pushed aside the lump in his throat. He should have known they’d be like this. Alicia and Bob had, as long as he’d known them, been so accepting of Jack and what he wanted. 

“I’m glad to see the two of you,” Eric said, taking a calming breath. “Now come on, you’re in a hotel with my parents and they can’t wait to meet you.” 

 

T-10 minutes. 

The small room was full. Parents. Friends. A few of the people Jack had played with over the years. Michael had nearly fainted when he realized they were going to have Kent Parson and Alexei Mashkov at the wedding. 

The cake was made. Their suits were on. The restaurant was booked for after. Their house ready for a party that evening. 

Michael was stood with him. Jack and Shitty on his other side. 

An official smiled at them. 

“Are you ready?” 

 

T+7 hours. 

Eric found Jack on the porch swing. 

It was a nice night. Warm. Their house was lit and full of laughter. Michael had been allowed to invite a few friends from school and though it was turning dark, Eric could still hear them in the back yard. Shitty had taken over the living room with anecdotes and jokes and in the kitchen Eric’s mom and Bob were making pie. 

It was strange and wonderful and literally the only thing Eric would trade this for right now was a quiet moment in his husband’s arms. Which, luckily, was exactly what he was aiming for. 

Jack smiled when he realized Eric was there and shifted over to make room for him. Eric went, squeezing into Jack’s side and sighing when Jack pulled him close. 

Yes, this was exactly what he’d wanted. 

 

T+14 days. 

“Well,” Michael said, turning the piece of paper over in his hands. “I guess it’s all official now.” 

Eric smiled at him and turned to see Jack doing the same, his own paper held carefully by his side. 

“Yes,” Jack said. “The Bittles.” 

Eric laughed. Somehow, until this minute, he hadn’t quite believed this would happen. Somehow it seemed more surreal than the actual wedding. He’d dreamed marrying Jack so many times that actually doing it had been like acting in a play he’d been rehearsing for his entire life. But this, this was something he hadn’t known how to want. 

But now he had it, he couldn’t be happier. He’d expected Michael to argue - to refuse to be a Bittle. Expected Jack to decide at the last moment that actually the Zimmermann name did mean that much to him and Eric would have been okay. 

But, still, they’d done it and his heart felt so full. 

The Bittles. 

“So,” Michael said, leading them down the steps. “Now all the paperwork’s done and shit, does this mean I get to call you Dad too?” 

Jack froze. Eric froze with him. 

Oh god, was this it? Was this too much? He hadn’t even thought. Of course he wanted them to be a family but Jack had only know Michael for less than a year. Of course he wouldn’t…

“Yes. If that’s something you’d want. I’d really like that.” 

Michael stopped. Looked back like he hadn’t quite realized the weight of what he’d been asking. Or maybe he’d been joking. But when he looked up at them he was beaming and Eric turned to Jack and, oh. 

Maybe it wasn’t too soon. Maybe Jack had been waiting for this. He looked so pleased. So proud. 

Michael laughed, then bounded back up the steps to hug them both. So big already, nearly an adult but still a child in so many ways and Eric loved him. He loved Jack and he loved Michael and he loved the family they were going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. More fluff! All the fluff!


End file.
